


아기 공룡조차 아프다 (Even Baby Dinosaurs Get Sick)

by thesunflowerchild



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Jongdae is sick and Minseok and Baekhyun take care of him.





	아기 공룡조차 아프다 (Even Baby Dinosaurs Get Sick)

**Author's Note:**

> this one is cute and i actually wrote it for a friend but she didn't like it (turns out she didn't like me either and was just a fake lying bitch but) so i thought i'd get over that by posting it here
> 
> no things, its just cute
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild) <3 <3 <3
> 
> enjoy and thanks for reading!!!

“Byun Baekhyun I will kill you!” Minseok yelled, throwing a pillow at said person.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach with one hand, and wiping tears with the other one. Once he finally calmed down, Baekhyun sat up and sighed shakily. Giggling once again, he looked up at Minseok.

“You suck at this game.” He laughed again.

Fuming, Minseok stomped off to the kitchen to grab some tea and - ironically - cool off.

He made himself a cup of ginger lemon ginseng tea, and inhaled the sweet smelling steam to calm himself. He made a cup for Baekhyun and grabbed some leftover scones Jongdae had made the other day and walked back to the living room, where Baekhyun was playing the single player version of the video game they had just finished. Minseok scowled at the television screen - Baekhyun was even beating the computer - and placed the tea on the coffee table. He waited until Baekhyun was done - he won, of course - to shove the scone and the tea in the younger’s face.

“Eat. Drink.” Minseok demanded.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but complied anyway, making an mmm sound at the perfectly baked blueberry scone.

Minseok couldn't help but smile fondly at one of his boyfriends while he ate.

Reaching up to ruffle Baekhyun’s dark brown hair - which was long enough to classify as a mullet - Minseok asked, “Hey, where's Dae?”

Baekhyun paused, realizing he actually didn't know where their youngest boyfriend was.

“He went back to the room after dinner, he didn't even stay for dessert.” Baekhyun recalled, remembering that Jongdae had said that he needed to finish something and would come back for some ice cream later. But Jongdae had never come back.

“Let's go check on him and see if he wants some ice cream now,” the eldest said, standing up and pulling Baekhyun up with him.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said, leading the way to the three’s shared room.

When they pushed the door open, everything was dark and quiet. The two eldest looked at each other in confusion.

“Jongdae?” Minseok whispered into the darkness.

A rumple under the covers of the bed moved slightly, before a head of black, messy waves popped up. A long-fingered hand came up to rub kitten eyes before the upwardly curled corners of his mouth opened to speak.

Baekhyun moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Jongdae.

“We couldn't hear you, Dae. Could you say that again?” He asked softly.

“My head hurts,” the youngest whined, placing said appendage in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Aww, I'm sorry, sweetheart,” Baekhyun cooed, his hand coming up to stroke Jongdae’s back. He looked up Minseok, who had come over to sit on the other side of the bed.

They sat there for a while, coddling Jongdae before Baekhyun shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

“Hey Chen-Chen, are you hot?” He asked, gently pushing the smaller human off his shoulder.

Minseok looked up and tilted his head in confusion before he leaned forward and felt Jongdae’s forehead with the back of his hand.

“You're running a fever, my little sunrise,” he mumbled, petting Jongdae’s hair.

Jongdae’s shoulders slumped, and he turned around to climb into Minseok’s lap. He tucked his head into the older’s neck once again and whimpered.

“Oof, you're hot, baby.” Minseok commented.

Baekhyun smirked and snorted softly. “You're always hot, Dae, but now you're physically hot.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Shall we get you into a bath, jagiya?” He asked Jongdae.

Jongdae shrugs, settling deeper into Minseok’s folded legs.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Minseok said. He slowly slid toward the edge of the bed, and with the help of Baekhyun, he stood up, wrapping Jongdae’s legs around his waist. Baekhyun and Minseok walked to the bathroom together.

Minseok set Jongdae down on the toilet lid to help undress him, while Baekhyun began to make the tepid bath. Once Minseok had successfully gotten rid of Jongdae’s uncomfortable clothes, he was able to see just how much the fever was affecting Jongdae’s body. The boy was flushed red from head to toe, and a thin layer of sweat covered every inch of him. His eyes were glassy and unfocused as he gazed on just over Minseok’s shoulder, and his black hair was in waves rather than the usual curls because of the sweat that had matted it to his forehead.

“Oh, Jongdae,” Minseok said sympathetically. “When did you start feeling bad?”

“I went to finish up my work, but my head was already hurting, so I laid down thinking it would go away soon, but I guess it didn’t.” Jongdae said softly, his voice raspy and breaking.

“Bath’s ready, Dae,” a voice came from the side. Jongdae looked up slowly to see Baekhyun stripping his clothes too, ready to get in and help Jongdae wash up.

Jongdae nodded and Minseok helped him stand up and into the waiting arms of Baekhyun. As soon as they were both settled in the shallow water, Minseok pulled up a towel and sat down by the edge of the tub, swirling his hand in the water to cover Jongdae’s chest.

“It’s cold,” the youngest whimpered, beginning to shiver in Baekhyun’s grasp.

“I’m sorry jagiya, but you have to wash up if you don’t want to be feeling gross and sweaty. Plus, the lukewarm temperature will help your fever go down.” Baekhyun said, grabbing a washcloth and beginning to wash up and down Jongdae’s body. “It’s not too cold, it’s just your fever making it seem colder.”

Jongdae whined again, but cooperated, resting his aching head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Everything was so calming - with Baekhyun gently rubbing circles on his stomach with the soft cloth, and Minseok making small swirls in the water above his leg - that Jongdae fell asleep again.

“He must be feeling pretty miserable, hmm?” Minseok softly asked Baekhyun, who was still stroking Jongdae’s stomach, but now with his own fingers.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “I'm done washing him, can you drain the water and grab a towel and some clean pajamas?” Baekhyun asked, moving ever so slowly as to not wake the smaller human being in his arms.

Minseok nodded, getting up and drying off his hand on his jeans. He grabbed a fluffy towel from the shelf and placed it on the toilet seat, before reaching into the tub to pull the plug. He threw Baekhyun a small smile and left the bathroom to find his ailing boyfriend some clean, warm pajamas.

Baekhyun watched as Minseok left, and then slowly moved his legs to get up without jostling Jongdae too much. He grunted softly, lifting the dead weight the smaller was when he was asleep. Carefully, Baekhyun stepped out of the tub, cradling Jongdae’s head to his chest. He - somehow, without help - got the towel to drape over Jongdae, and dried him off slightly, before deciding that it would be much easier with Minseok’s help, and just waited. So, Baekhyun held his baby closer to his chest, slowly rocking him, pressing a chaste kiss to his overheated temple when Jongdae whimpered in his sleep and turned his face into Baekhyun’s arm. The fever hadn’t seemed to go down yet, and Baekhyun certainly didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time Jongdae got sick.

He could still remember nervously wrapping the younger in blankets and holding him in the backseat of the car as Minseok drove to the emergency room in order to get some help in subsiding Jongdae’s high fever that just didn’t want to go down. The trip had ended up with both Baekhyun and Minseok holding Jongdae down as the nurse inserted an IV drip to keep him hydrated and the two sleeping in hard plastic chairs overnight - arms sore from being extended to hold the sick one’s hands, sharp pains shooting up their spines every once in a while from sleeping weirdly. They took him home later that evening, but still had to put up with a feverish and delirious Jongdae for another two days before his fever - miraculously - broke in the middle of the night.

That was something Baekhyun was okay with experiencing only once.

When Minseok came back, he was holding some sweats and a t-shirt for Baekhyun, and a pair of fluffy kitten pajamas both he and Baekhyun had gotten Jongdae for Christmas last year because their small boyfriend looked - and acted - strikingly alike a kitten. When Baekhyun saw these, he smiled smally and together, he and the eldest dressed the youngest.

“Shall we take him back to bed, then?” Minseok asked Baekhyun, ruffling Jongdae’s semi-wet hair.

Baekhyun nodded and got dressed quickly, following his eldest boyfriend to their shared room. Ever so softly, they placed their precious Jongdae in the middle of the prepared bed and tucked the covers around him.

“This had better not get as bad as last time,” the blonde said quietly as he stripped his own shirt and threw it on the floor, getting in bed next to the youngest.

Baekhyun nodded, agreeing as he took off his pants, folded them neatly, and placed them on a nearby chair. He too got in bed next to the already sleeping Jongdae and settled, a hand firmly resting on the younger’s chest.

Soon enough, both Baekhyun and Minseok fell asleep, curling protectively around Jongdae.

However, the peace was short lived.

Jongdae woke up crying, limbs flying and eyes wild, his fever significantly higher.

“Shit, Baek,” the eldest said as he woke up, automatically turning to Jongdae and trying to calm him down. “Can you go get some medicine?”

Baekhyun nodded frantically and jumped out of bed to find some of Jongdae’s fever reducer. When he found it, he took it back to a very distressed Jongdae and Minseok trying to comfort him.

“Hey baby, it’s okay.” Minseok said softly, hands rubbing the former’s back lightly. “You’re safe, my little sunrise, it’s just Baekhyunnie and Seokie here.”

Slowly, the tears evaporated, and Jongdae calmed down, melting into a puddle of sick in Minseok’s arms.

“Chen-Chen, will you take this medicine for Baekhyunnie?” Baekhyun asked. “It’ll help bring your fever down, which will make you feel better.”

Like the stubborn person he is, Jongdae shook his head no.

“Do you want to go back to the hospital and have another nurse stick you with that big needle?” Minseok asked, placing a hand on his hip.

Jongdae’s eyes widened almost twice their size as he shook his head no again.

“That’s what I thought.” Minseok confirms. “Open up for Baekhyunnie, baby,” he coaxes.

Hesitantly, Jongdae opened his mouth and swallowed the medicine. 

“Good boy!”

“That’s right, 아기 공룡.”

Jongdae fell backwards into Minseok’s chest, hiding his face in the crook of the older’s neck. Minseok ran his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Jongdae’s neck softly, leaning his own head on top of the smaller’s. Baekhyun moved up some, pressing his chest to Jongdae’s back, and began peppering kisses all over the black-haired boy’s neck.

“We love you, Jongdae-ah,” a small whisper came.

The boy turned his head, smiling weakly at Baekhyun.

“It's okay, even baby dinosaurs get sick, Chennie.”

Once again, the three of them fell asleep again, and in the morning, the baby dinosaur was no longer sick.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
me happy = me want to write more  
me write more = you happy  
you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
